


Playing Chasey In The Rain

by Shinytalent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinytalent/pseuds/Shinytalent
Summary: Will tracks Hannibal down on a windswept night and isn't ready for the outcome.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 24





	Playing Chasey In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written Hannigram before, I have lots of anxiety over voice and pacing and setting.  
> It’s just a drabble, it doesn’t really fit anywhere in canon but I’m hoping you’ll appreciate the murder husbands and not judge me too harshly.

The driving rain makes the road slick and the darkness forces Will’s world to shrink down to a micro universe. All Will can do is concentrate on the tiny beams of light that struggle to shed light on the oncoming highway, silently praying that this time he isn’t too late. This time the cat and mouse game would end and Hannibal would finally be there.  
The tightness in his chest is constricting his racing heart, it’s all too much. The tunnel vision that Will feels in regards to the man he’s chasing is much like the headlights that struggle to show him the way through this rainy night.

Hannibal would describe himself as a patient man. Even when the throb of his pulse quickens he knows that Will Graham will apparate out of the darkness like some sort of errant knight to slay the dragon. Of course Hannibal should leave in order to stave off being caught and continue in their game, but he knows that he can no more leave before catching sight of Will than he could leave a dish to burn.   
Weak headlights finally breach the darkness and Hannibal knows that finally he needn’t wait any longer as his guest had finally arrived.

Will barely remembers to check that he has a gun with him as he finally forces himself out of the car and into the downpour. Even if Will could hold an umbrella and use his pistol effectively it wouldn’t be of any use, the wind would tear it from his grasp before he even made it five steps. So now soaked to the bone, and grasping a gun, Will Graham tries to make his way through the dark fighting off the chill that was wrapping around him and if he imagines that binding sensation to be a strong set of arms then Will is going to put that down to an overactive imagination.  
A flash of movement in the rain snaps Will’s attention to the present and away from all ensnaring thoughts of Hannibal Lecter. Forcing himself to track the movement through the dark but who can say if he isn’t chasing shadows and tricks of light in the rain.  
Something makes Will raise his gun, like the angel on his shoulder finally decided to join the party and tell him to do the right thing for once.

Hannibal has always known that Will would come to him. Will would come to him in the darkness which echoes the dark in both their hearts. Will would come to him gun drawn, biting, clawing, scratching but eventually he would calm and see Hannibal’s way.  
Crouching low to make the approach, the roar of the winds and the thrumming of the rain around them disguising Hannibal’s approach as he grabs the back of Will’s neck with one hand, and the other comes up to bend his right arm back and behind him.  
The proximity combined with wet clothes clinging to them both has Hannibal wanting to draw this out even longer than he is able.

Will’s gun is forced from his grasp in some sort of struggle that later Will would never admit to seeing it coming. Hannibal spins him around and now face to face Will sees the darkness behind Hannibal’s gaze, it's bleeding into the dark around them. The barrel of his own gun lifting Will’s chin to meet that darkness with his own gaze. Will’s not even sure if the trembling is from the cold rain or his proximity to this one man that he can’t help but be drawn to time and time again.

“You came here looking for a fight Will?” The first word’s Hannibal has spoken to him all evening.  
“Maybe I was.” Will decides to be churlish, he wants to make a break for it just so that Hannibal would chase him with the gun for a change. ‘Maybe if I fight you then you’ll hurt me, maim me, pick me apart, consume me like you do the others’ Will chokes on the unspoken words.  
Hannibal narrows his eyes at the same moment that lightning pierced the heavens and Will could see the power that lurked there.  
“One day you will come with me willingly.” Will barks a laugh at those words, whispered despite the roaring storm. Despite the gun under his chin Hannibal rests a hand on the back of his neck in a gesture that feels both charged and filled with comfort. 

Will instinctively closes his eyes at the sensation of contact with Hannibal and as he rocks forward attempting to bridge this yawning chasm between them the sensation of touch leaves him. Will finds himself alone in the driving rain and the darkness with Hannibal’s words rattling around in his brain.


End file.
